


A Bad Soap Opera

by CharliesUniverse



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bromance only, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Germany NT - Freeform, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliesUniverse/pseuds/CharliesUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco waked up with the ring of the phone.<br/>“Herr Marco Reus?”<br/>“Yes…”<br/>“You have a delivery. More like a visit”<br/>Is this a... A baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Delivery

Marco waked up with the ring of the phone. He reached out to grab his phone, in the table beside the bed, with the eyes still closed, surrendered by laziness. How the universe is fair, he dropped the phone in the floor. Gathering all his quick stricker’s wits, he notice that would give less work if he rolled than if he stood up and then bend over. Of course that he fell and hit the ground, swallowing his request for foul.

All to discover that wasn’t his cellphone, but the hotel room’s phone, which was still ringing dispite Marco saying “I’m coming”. Marco groaned and answered with his most unsightly “hi”.

“Herr Marco Reus?”

“Yes…”

“You have a delivery. More like a visit”

“From who?” Marco asked confused.

“Such information is confidential. I will send up. All right for you, Herr Reus?”

“Yes, yes, of course. But why…” The line was dead.

He was already feeling more awake after his daily dose of nonsense. And then realize that he was only in his boxer, he searched for any pants and wore them. He sought any shirt, but when he heard the knock at the door, took one that was lying on the top of his suitcase. When he opened the door, the messeger stared at him confused.

“What?” he asked and the messeger pointed to his shirt. Was the red Bayern Munich jersey that Thomas had gave to him the day before “Holy shit”

And ran inside. He heard the messeger snort loudly.

“You can leave it at the door!” Marco said rolling his luggage and heard the door shut. He finally found a Puma jumper and turned to found something almost more bizarre than Mats’ panda shirt.

A baby?

Yes, a little girl in one babysafe. He opened the door and yelled for the messeger came back, nut only won three expletives in English, two in Spanich and five in German (and something that looked Japanese, problably coming from Kagawa). He picked the phone and called the front desk.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL…”

“Uh, Herr Reus?” He didn’t seem surprise.

“YES”

“The note says, quote ‘Your daughter and also your fault. Her name is Sofie’ unquote”

“MY WHAT?” He felt his eyes like Özil’s.

“This is configured as a ‘dumb question’?”

“What? Why?”

“It says, quote ‘If he does a dumb question, offer to look in the bag’ unquote. have a nice day” And hung up. Great, Marco thought, a sassy receptionist.

Marco walked over to the BabySafe and knelt down to look at the girl, who slept quiet. She had white skin and blonde hair, like his. He dared poking in her tummy, and she bent one side of the mouth, smiling. It looked like the one he saw in the mirror.

He stood with his hands on his head and kicked the bed. Which only disturbed the baby and made his foot hurt. And listened to another swear-word in Japanese. He pulled out his phone and slid the contacts to find Mats’. Even before anything goes across the line, he shouted:

"You would not believe the mess I got myself then moveyourfatassoverherenow!" He spoke without even pausing for breath.

"Is that any way to talk to your coach?" Klopp's voice rised.

"No, I do not ..." Marco tried to fix it, but heard someone scratching his throat.

"Never wake me up again" Mats's smile was almost audible "What do you want?"

"COME HERE NOW, YOU IDIOT" With this last yell, Sofie woke up and started to cry "Son of a ..."

"Do not end it! Is that a baby? Why do I even ask... Ok, I'm on my way "

 Marco went to the BabySafe and tried to think what to do.

"Shhh ... Uh ..." He picked up the pacifier that was stuck in one piece pajamas that Sofie wore and put it in her little mouth. The girl was gradually calming down, moving from crying to sobbing (and confusion). Marco decided to try his luck. He took out Sofie from the BabySafe and tried to remember what his sister used to do with Nico. Well, he knew to hold the baby. Marco 1 x 0 Universe. But didn’t know how to make she stop crying. Marco 1 x 1 Universe. He tried to account for what he knew or not, stopped counting when was Marco 3 x 14 Universe.

He tried to go slowly swaying the baby and she was enjoying it. Mats came and put his head through the door, said with a wry smile.

"Hey, honey, I arrived. Is the dinner ready? "Mats spoke, but was visibly concerned about the situation. Marco merely grimaced.

He was trying to put the baby to sleep again. Trying. Mats walked over Marco and took a peek in Sofie’s face.

"Holy God!"

"What? What? "Marco was alarmed trying to find something wrong whit the baby.

"She looks like you. Poor child" Mats said taking the diaper bag from the floor and sloshing all over the bed, opening all pockets until leave the bag completely empty. Marco outlined a grimace at the mess that Mats did.

"I hope you arrange everything later..." Marco was still swaying the baby, who was saying "ah. ah. ah.” and laughing at the funny sound.

"Hang on, Mom" He tried to organize the stuff while Marco couldn’t barely look. Dresses, sweaters, diapers, blankets, some toiletries, a towel, a teddy bear and two baby bottles. The pockets had a baby anklet, some papers and the biggest surprise. A mini Borussia Dortmund jersey, whit the number 11 and the name "Marcinho" above. Marco mumbled something while Mats just said "Aw"

Marco took the jersey from Mats’ hands with his free hand, while Mats laughed. He glanced at the envelope, took a variety of papers and his smile died. Marco sat up and looked around trying to find what to do with Sofie. Finally, he went to the middle of the bed, crossed his legs and lay the baby there with the teddy bear he had found. He took the first paper: the birth certificate. He saw the date and did some math on his fingers. Sofie was six months and a half old. And almost nine months before ...

Mats had to clap in front of Marco’s eyes to take him back of his moment of epiphany. Yes. He was Sofie’s dad. He looked at the bottom of the page to see the name of the mother. He looked at Sofie who giggled and laughed as if the huge mess that his father had gotten himself into.

Marco covered his eyes with his hand and showed her mother's name to that Mats had to hold his tongue, since there were children in the room. He just stared, thinking of some clever answer to give. Marco was faster and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Cathy wanted a child, didn’t she?" He tried bending his eyebrows and sketch a friendly smile.

"No! Is your baby" He took Marco's hand with a slap.

"But she has already grown a bit! Starts from the fun part" Marco tried again.

"I am quite sure that the fun part is not rising, but making the baby"

"OI" Marco covered Sofie’s ears, horrified, and grimaced.

"You’re the one with children here. You can’t say anything" Mats shrugged "Well, but what you will do now? You can’t simply walk out the front door with a baby in the arms and a diaper bag on the shoulder"

"I do not know," Marco said looking at the girl. She was beautiful, smiling at his father and insisting on putting the teddy bear in her mouth, no matter how many times he took off from there. He tried to not smile back. Yes. She was flawless. He wanted to stay with her, but how? "You can call Cathy! She can say that Sofie is her niece or something and bring it to my house. We have a day off to sort out what to do. "

"We? Do not put me in it!" Mat said turning his face, but soon took a peek in the Marco’s face. Like a dog that fell of change along with his puppy. He couldn’t say no “Alright. God help me"


	2. The Happiest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what will you do?"  
> "Returning to her mother" Marco shrugged, but looked at the floor. It was not so simple. How could it be?  
> "You won’t be able” Mats grinned looking at the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read this, and if you leave a kudo, a special super colorful and with a lot of glitter surrounded by rainbows thank you.

Marco waited impatiently for Cathy. Mats spent nearly half an hour trying to explain to Cathy what had happened and what she had to do and then he was walking to one side to another in the room while Marco was trying to clean up the mess that was the hotel room. Sophia was surrounded by pillows, blankets and suitcases and had suddenly discovered that she had feet, and decided to put one in his mouth. Uhum. Right decision, it was delicious.

Marco packed his clothes and then took care of the baby things, lovingly kneading and throwing them in the diaper bag as fits. Finally, put Sophia in the babysafe and sat on the floor beside her while Mats was starting to leave a mark straight on the carpet.

"Dude, you should calm down a bit," Marco said "Sit down"

"Ugh ok" Mats sat and looked at Sophia and then to Marco "So what will you do?"

"Returning to her mother" Marco shrugged, but looked at the floor. It was not so simple. How could it be? Because of his tremendous stupidity, now he has a child he would have to leave without a father because his carrer was more important than her.

"You won’t be able” Mats grinned looking at the baby. The phone rang and Marco ran.

"Ahem. Aham. What? No. Ah, send up" Mats heard Marco speak. Obviously Cathy had arrived. Marco sat back and sighed with hands on head. After a few minutes, Cathy opened the door like a hurricane.

"Mats, I still don’t know why I came, because I said I hated the way you attract trouble and more trouble! I said a million times 'Mats, review your friends', but no!" She took another sip of his Soy-Latte.

"OI" Marco stared. Cathy just rolled his eyes "I just need you to take her to my house. That's it "

Mats looked at Cathy. She looked at him with a cold stare. Mats pouted and looked down. Cathy crossed his arms. Mats looked at Cathy with shining eyes. She sighed. Marco just watched like a tennis match.

"Okay, okay. I will take her. But you" she pointed to Mats "We'll have a talk later"

Mats looked offended to his girlfriend and Marco sighed in relief. He said handing the babysafe to Cathy:

"Thank God! Thank you. Now I'd kiss you if you were single"

"And if he wasn’t gay" retorted Mats

"I'm not gay!" Marco gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes, you are," Both said.

"But I have a kid!"

"Ok. You're a bi then" Mats said.

Marco stuck his tongue out and put the bag on Cathy’s shoulder. He took one last look at Sofie, who predicting that was leaving, was with a crying face, but was too tired to actually cry. He kissed her forehead and then let Cathy take her. He felt an inexplicable emptiness. And stood up until Mats call again his attention to remind he to pack what was missing, as were leaving for Dortmund.

Mats went to his room, after giving a hug and some pats on Marco’s back, who was still a little upset. He was gathering all his clothes in his suitcase and thinking how get over the whole situation. As he came down the stairs, he kept thinking that the mess he had gotten himself was like a soap opera written by a bad writer.

Uh... Well, let's keep going.

On the plane to Dortmund, he spent the entire time on the internet researching what to do with babies. What helped a lot, but there was a small problem. Most sites wrote for mothers, not fathers. In other words, he saw a lot of things that he would rather sleep in peace without having seen.

"Hey, man, could you get me your ..." Shinji came to speak with him, but his eyes fell on the computer, the screen with 'How to extract milk from your breasts painlessly' "I think Kevin has one ... "

Marco just sighed and continued to read the articles (He ignored the article about breasts for the sake of his reputation, but it was very interesting). He read about a lot of things that seemed useless and complicated and ended up finding a perfect one "How to take care of babies - A guide for dumb parents."

  1. _How to prepare a bottle without killing your baby or let him unpalatable._
  2. _How to change a diaper without leaving radioactive waste._
  3. _How to put the baby to sleep without you to sleep first and he burned the house._
  4. _How to bathe without flooding the house (or boil your baby)_
  5. _Choosing the right products without buying the entire supermarket._



And some others tips. At the end of the page:

_Note.: If everything goes wrong, just return the child to the mother, seriously._

Marco saved everything on his drive and read until the plane arrives in Dortmund. On the bus ended up surrendering to the pranks from the team (and tried to ignore that Shinji gave him weird looks). In the stadium, and arrival point, pulled Mats’ collar (who was trying to sneak out) and dragged him to his car. Mats snorted and went.

They made their way to Marco’s home and sat on the couch waiting for Cathy. Time passed slowly (as Cathy couldn’t get back on the plane with them and took a flight an hour later, which led to some discussion with Mats and death threats to Marco). They didn’t talk much, so they decided to try to organize the house for the baby's arrival. Mats couldn’t go five minutes without shouting something and run to catch a cloth, like the OCD idiot he was. Marco was just trying to keep him away from burning all his clothes (although he won new ones every week from Puma).

Time ran when they started working. Cathy soon arrived with Sofie, who was crying a lot, his face flushed and sobbing. Cathy just snorted and handed the baby to Marco, who held himself to not slap her in the face. Mats went to the car to pick up things left and came back while Cathy sat on the sofa massaging her temples.

"Mats, you know when I said I wanted to have a baby? Forget it" she said burying his face in a pillow. Mats sat beside her and gave her a hug.

Marco was already panicking, with Sofie that didn’t stop crying, so don’t even hear what she had said. Then he smelled. 'Fuck no' He thought as he opened her pajamas and looked at her diaper.

"Oh, shit ..." He said looking at Mats.

"Yeah, it's shit" He told with a step back.

"And what do I do?" He asked holding Sofie away from his nose.

"Oh, God, just go to the bathroom and wash her!" Cathy said and Marco obeyed. From there, he shouted to Mats bring his phone to look at the "Guide for dumb parents". Mats read from the outside.

"Anh, it says to fold the diaper that way" He just put his hand into the bathroom with the phone.

"Uh-huh ... And now?" Said Marco tried to breathe the least he could do.

"Give her a bath, dammit. With water" Mats said trying to hold his breath and his willingness to take a picture. But how didn’t dare go in there, just recorded the weird sounds that Marco made (and at times he had to stop to breathe).

"Okay, is clean" he spoke while still wanted to throw up and then take ten baths. Mats opened the bathroom door and thanked God that the smell wasn’t so bad. "Dude, I think I need a new sink ... Maybe another hand"

"Think about it later" Mats spoke taking Sofie’s bag and pulling out a baby soap and a towel and handing it to Marco. A few minutes later Marco was holding Sofie, who was now clean, dry and grinning.

"Well... Now what?" Marco said, and ended up getting a diaper in the face. Thanks to God, a clean one. "Thank you, Cathy. Your subtlety delights me "

Cathy sighed.

"Ok, I don’t like you, and would rather not leave this poor child depending on you. So, as you won’t have that brilliant idea for yourself, Mats and I'll buy some things. You just stay here and try to not kill her" Cathy spoke more calmly now, probably realizing that Marco was more panicking than he let on. Mats nodded.

Marco looked at them, almost touched by all the support, but when he made mention of a hug, Cathy crossed his arms.

"I still don’t like you"

Marco sighed. Mats and Cathy left, noting on paper everything they need. Marco read again the "Guide for dumb parents" and managed to put the diaper on Sofie. He was tired. And also Sofie was.

He turned the TV on a children's channel, which was, thank goodness, showing a quiet show and he lay on the couch, Sofie lying on her stomach on top of him. Sleep came quickly to the little girl and soon after to her father. Thet ended up sleeping together, and Marco couldn’t admit that he was happier than ever.

An hour later, Mats arrived alone with the purchases, Cathy had taken another turn to outwit suspicion. He found they like this, Marco’s arms wrapping the baby close. He put the TV on a rerun of a Germany’s game of the World Cup (for some reason, Marco had all saved) and ate Marco’s nutella. It wasn’t been such a bad day.

Neither remembered that the call for the European Championship qualifiers, that both were summoned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it. Please leave kudos and/or comments and visit my tumblr for leave prompts in my ask or see some dumb football edits.  
> \\(*¬*)/


	3. Three Dumbasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So. Who do you tell?" he asked calmer.  
> "Anh ... Mario Götze?" Mats said moving away from Marco, looking away.  
> "What? What did he say?"  
> "First remember that you are holding a baby. Secondly, he's coming here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, for the kudos and everything. And thanks to the sweet anons that gone to my tumblr. And jesesmorata, who read it before. Love u guys so so much <3

Marco stretched under the blanket and then had to deal with his principle of heart attack, because he remembered the baby. He looked at the ground, thinking that Sofie had fallen, but found nothing.

"Maybe it was all a dream!" he thought aloud, unsure whether to be happy or sad.

"As if ..." Mats said. He was sitting on the floor, almost lying down, with a phone in his hand and the little girl on his lap. Marco heard a noise to the photo being taken and looked at Mats, who was taking selfies with Sofie, who was very focused on eating her own hand.

And using her small Borussia Dortmund jersey. Marco just sighed.

"You aren’t going to post this, right?" He asked kneeling and looking at the girl who wasn’t with a cheerful face.

"Of course not," Mats said. But he looked nervous.

"Not even send it to anyone?"

"I promise I won’t send to anyone" Mats spoke and sighed "Again ..."

Before Marco could punch Mats’ face, Sofie started making a noise, whining.

"Someone's hungry!" Mats said, thanking God mentally.

"Don’t you think for a second that I’ll let it go" Marco hissed and grabbed his phone, putting on the first tip. He looked for a pot to boil water, while Mats was trying to cheer Sofie, shaking her back and forth down and saying "Shhh". Marco rolled purchases in search for milk, then mixed with water and then cooled by placing the bottle under the sink water. He took another look at guide for how to hold the baby, then took Sofie and sat on the sofa. The girl relaxed after she began eating and Marco shifted in his chair.

"So. Who do you tell?" he asked calmer, being with Sofie in her lap, but his voice was still full of anger.

"Anh ... Mario Götze?" Mats said moving away from Marco, looking away.

"MATS JULIAN HUMMELS" Marco said too loudly, scaring Sofie who began to sob. "Oh, great"

Marco put the bottle on the armrest and rested the baby on his shoulder, patting her back.

"I don’t believe you did that," he whispered. Mats still refused to look at him, smiling "What? What did he say?"

"First remember that you are holding a baby. Secondly, he's coming here" Mats closed his eyes expecting a scream, but Marco just closed his eyes, whistling some music, clearly trying to calm down. He looked at the ceiling and then grinned at Mats.

"I. Will. Kill. You" He said lying Sofie in his arms again, and putting the bottle in her mouth.

"He'll only get here in a few hours" Mats shrugged "And you need to eat. I bet you haven’t eaten anything out of that crap they gave us on the plane "

Marco was silent, because there was barely eaten the crap that had given to them on the plane. He waited Sofie finished eating and handed her to Mats that just sat her on his lap, watching a children's show on TV. Marco went to the kitchen.

"Um ... I thought I still had Nutella ..." He said closing the refrigerator. Mats licked his lips.

"You've been very forgetful, my friend," said Mats taking more selfies.

Finally, Marco found and ate crackers with milk. He felt tired, and still couldn’t believe that none of this happened to him. It all seemed so surreal. At least the times he took care of Nico, a couple at most, helped a little, but was still lost.

He should have driven straight to his parents’ house. They know what to do. But he didn’t dare. With his first girlfriend, his mother had warned: She won’t take care of nobody’s child. Rather lose to Schalke at home than disappoint his parents. Although the loss would also let them sad, but the meaning is the same.

"Marco, where she goes to sleep, she can not always make you a bed" Mats said shaking his knees to distract the baby "Well, I had an idea"

He handed Sofie to Marco and went to the room. Returned with some pillows and blankets, then threw everything on the floor and knelt by organizing to form a mattress with blankets and surrounded with pillows. Mats took Sofie from her father's arms and laid her gently. Then put the teddy bear at her side and a pacifier in her mouth.

"Ta-Dah!" Mat said. And took a picture. Marco looked over and approved. Then he took the phone from Mats and kept inside the pocket.

"Hey, give me back that. I'm doing the album for her one year party" Mats laugh and Marco flicked his ear, returning the phone.

Marco sat down beside the makeshift mattress and pulled out his phone answering some friends as if nothing was happening. He had to hold himself a lot to not mention to Marcel every second of his crazy day. Mats sat on the sofa and picked up the Marco’s iPad, putting some children's videos for Sofie, so he could change the channel and watch something decent. They stayed like that for awhile until they heard the bell.

Mats stood up, ignoring Marco’s death glare and looked at camera outside. Mario Götze was there with his big cheeks, filled with pretzel. Mats came to the gate and opened to the boy who entered, swallowing it all at once, then smile and speak softly.

"Where are they?" He said handing the bag of pretzels for Mats, who soon took one and took a bite.

"Inside" He said with his mouth full and Mario grimaced. As if he had never done it.

Mario came slowly, and found Mark lying on his stomach near the little girl. He gave a slight kick at Marco’s foot, who turned.

"Hey, Sunny" He stood up to hug Mario, who looked at the little girl fascinated "So ... This is Sofie"

Marco sat down on the ground, and Mario did the same.

"Look, I'm a candle and smelling like a burnt candle, then I will take a bath if you do not care" Mats said already going down the hallway with his suitcase.

"Can I hold her?" Mario asked, already stretching their hands, but waiting for approval.

"Sure you can" Marco laughed, and took the phone to take a picture (Mats spreading bad influences).

Mario grabbed her, still clumsy.

"My goodness, she looks like you" Mario chuckled and ran his fingers through Sofie’s hair, which wasn't a few. Were blond and shiny, which combined with her pale skin and almost no lips, like his father, gave him an unlit look, but soft. But her eyes were clearer than Marco’s, her hair was slightly wavy, which looked like someone’s else.

Although Mats have told him, Mario saw who was the mother. He looked up to face Marco, who looked at the floor. He decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"How are you going to do when we go to the nationalmannshaft?" Mario said trying to get Sofie more comfortable in his lap, she was getting sleepy again.

Marco had no idea. Couldn’t leave with his parents, nor with any of your friends. He couldn’t ask Cathy for anything else nor had any contact with Sofie’s mother. The wait for the answer became an awkward silence.

"Hum ..." Mario began "We can find a way to take her. We can talk to Jogi. Well, I just don’t know how we will hide her, but anyway ... "

"Thank you, Sunny. But what I would do with her in the game? In training? Put in one of those weird Backpacks and play?" Marco said looking at the ground. The idea would be funny if it weren’t tragic.

"We can see that later" Mario said, shaking his legs with Sofie on them.

"Yeah ..." Marco sighed as he bit his nails. Her nervousness was almost palpable.

"Dude, you bought that jersey?" Mario decided it wasn’t time to talk about serious stuff. Marco laughed.

"Her mother bought. Was in the bag "He approached Sofie and straightened her jersey, which was rising all the time. It was a baby version of the classic Borussia Dortmund jersey, which he wore in the Bundesliga.

"When I go back home, I will buy her a Bayern jersey" Mario said with a bright smile.

"Don’t you dare" Marco crossed his arms and smirked "But I agree if it has the name 'Sunny' "

Mario blushed for some reason.

"She looks like sleep, isn’t it time to wear her with something warmer?" Mario said resting Sofie’s head against his chest. She was still moving trying to fight the sleep, but obviously was losing. Marco took a pajama that covered up the legs, in Sofie’s bag. He looked at the baby and stopped.

"Uh ... How to dress it?" said Marco and Mario lay Sofie in makeshift crib, pulling the Borussia jersey carefully. "Could you please not let my daughter naked?"

"You had one of those?" Marco smiled.

"Shut up"

Mario lay Sofie on her stomach and Marco put the pacifier in her mouth. They shook hands, smiling as if they had made one more goal in the old days where both played on the same team.

"Such gay" Mats cut the happy moment, wiping his hair drenched with a hand towel. Marco stared "Before you ask me. Yes, is your towel"

"They warned me about you" Marco sighed "Give money, but don’t give freedom"

"Who said that?"

"Kevin"

"There will be blood ..." Mats said staring at the ceiling and then facing Marco "Anyway. I think someone owes us explanations"

"But I said why ..." Mario began.

"Not you!" Mats said loudly, without looking away. Marco sighed.

"You're right. I think I owe you an explanation of why the hell I have a daughter with Carolin Böhs, but I didn’t think this would happen. But it happened on her birthday ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I will say it again. There's no OCs. If you dont belive me, go to Google.  
> Well, see you later. And If you want more Marco & Sofie stories, go to my tumblr and leave a prompt!


	4. The Story of Carolin Böhs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. Mats and Mario were already impatient when he started.  
> "Well ... I need to drink water ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRY  
> 1st cause had to study for physics test and I hadn't time to write so well, and 2nd cause this is soo shitty. I was thinking in something so much better. (T-T)  
> But next chapter will be better, I promise.

Marco cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. Mats and Mario were already impatient when he started.

"Well ... I need to drink water ..." Marco said standing up. Mats were faster. He pulled his arm and Marco sat down.

"Okay, okay. So, we had broken up two weeks before, but didn’t want to cause more rumors, so she insisted that I had to go ... "

...

Marco entered the front door, ignoring the weird looks from some of Carolin’s friends, and sat in a high chair in the kitchen. The party was at Carolin’s home, a huge house with a big yard and a pool. He tried not think about the good times they had had, in the swimming pool full of foam, watching romance movies to laugh at the actors and playing twister with puddles of paint.

Of course in previous weeks, he had only thought about all the fights they had ever had, and felt a jerk thinking about it now. He looked around. Everyone had fun and tried to get some company. Nobody else seemed to care about Marco. Until Carolin appeared and came to him.

"Oh, you really came" she said crossing her arms over her red dress with white details. She had been gifted by her sister with it on Christmas. And she knew that Marco hated that dress.

"Well, you kind of called me yesterday telling me to come," Marco said putting his hands in his pockets, and remembering the gift. He took from his pocket a small box with a pair of earrings, and gave to her "I had bought something else and canceled, so it was kinda of last minute"

"Oh. Okay" She said and stayed there, leaving the tension between both, and Marco’s mind seemed to have had a blackout.

"So..."

"So"

"You changed the house a little bit" Marco tried to revive the conversation.

"Yeah, I decided to put the couch on the other side to..."

"I don’t like it" Marco said with a grimace.

"You never like anything" She muttered

"Huh? What? Sorry, I didn’t hear right"

"I bought your favorite whiskey, why not take a little" She spoke and got away a bit upset.

'What a dirty trick', Marco thought. 'Trying to escape from the issues making me drunk enough to not argue. As my uncle said, alcohol is never the answer” He looked around and saw a tray with two bottles of whiskey and a glass. “Alcohol is the question, yes is the answer”

He filled his glass and drank, became convinced that it would be just that. After the fifth, he already saw everything cloudy. The sixth cup, he took in the bathroom after having throwing up the previous five. No one had ever wondered why that was his favorite whiskey. Basically, it was the fastest. After he start taking the second bottle, he couldn’t remember anything.

He returned to be conscious when he was being thrown into the pool, shirtless. He was laughing, but had no idea at what. He swam slowly to the edge, to look up and found Carolin, looking at him with a frown.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm here"

The words slipped out as the alcohol had slipped inside. She took him under the armpits and pulled him out and then up the stairs, throwing him into the guest room, which was so frequently his and locked the door. Whoever said that women are weaker than men, have not walking a lot with women, actually.

Suddenly, Marco was alone with a huge headache.

He walked into the bathroom and put his head under the water from the sink. He looked in the mirror. His eyes were swollen and he had a few spots on the body. He blamed the fact of being too white, anything marked his skin, although a circular red mark on his neck perhaps wasn’t his skin color’s fault.

He went to the wardrobe. Maybe it still had some of his clothes. He opened it and took one of the coats. He looked at the low part where it had a pair of shoes. Suddenly he realized he was without his. What the hell had happened?

He heard the door being unlocked, and Carolin appeared. She had taken off her heels and was on foot. He ran his hand through his hair and took another knot in shoelaces.

"You ready?" She said and he stared at her in confusion "To go home, I'll leave you"

He wanted to say 'No I will go alone. I do not need your help 'but it came out more like a drunk and intelligible mumble.

"Come on, Marco" She got angry and pulled him by the arm again. He just decided to stop fight and get carried away.

She started apologizing to everyone, still barely letting him walk, and threw Marco in the passenger seat like a luggage. Marco straightened his clothes, offended. She started the car without a word and went quickly toward Marco’s house. He just stood with his head against the car window, looking at the other cars passing and controlling his sickness.

Soon, they arrived in front of Marco’s house and he came walking for himself. He sat down heavily on the couch, messing his hair to let it dry.

"Need anything more? No, of course not. I'm leaving" Carolin said without letting Marco say a word. Before she left, Marco tried.

"Why put that dress? We both laughed at him. You and I hated it" Marco said looking at the floor, then looked up "You hate even your sister, that gave it you. Knowing that you would hate "

Carolin snorted.

"You want me to take off the dress then?"

"Yes! No, wait, what?"

"Okay!" She just opened the zipper, the dress slipped and sat down only with underwear. Marco’s mind went from 'What?' to 'Christoph Kramer' in a second.

"Because you called me to your party? You didn’t seem to want me there "

"I wanted to have one last good memory with you" Carolin laughed "You never could do this sober"

"Oh, is it?" He said standing up.

"Yes, it is" She stood up too.

"I'm not your toy, lady" Marco said crossing his arms.

Carolin looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. And then cuped Marco’s, putting their lips together. Maybe it was the alcohol, longing, or stupidity, or perhaps all together, but he only could let himself be led by the moment.

...

"You should know what happened after" Marco concludes pointing to Sofie.

"Um, yes" Mats said, thinking "But we would like descriptions"

Mario blushed with wide eyes and hit on the shoulder with his fist Mats.

"What? As if you don’t have a girlfriend" Mats said crossing his arms.

"And the next day?" Mario said ignoring Mats, who stuck out his tongue.

"I woke up and she wasn’t there. Left only a written paper with 'Thank you' and I was alone with a hangover and the feeling of being a complete idiot"

"But you are familiar with both" Mats said "You didn’t search for her then?"

"Of course. But she had moved. Even before the birthday party she was going to. She had changed her number and everything. Never had upgraded social networks or anything. I never saw her again and honestly, didn’t feel like. Until now"

"Why you never told me?" Mario asked offended.

"It’s not something that I'm proud" Marco shrugged.

"You show everybody a lot of things that aren’t worthy of pride. Could have talked" Mats said like a fifties who had lost chapter of her soap opera. What sort of happened.

"But we'll find her, Marco. Right, Mats? "Mats bit her nails entertido. Mario pushed him "Right, Mats?!"

"Yeah..."

To try to take the whole mood of "Best Bros Forever", they decided order a pizza and watch something (something quiet because Sofie was sleeping near there). Mats and Mario were already saying goodbye when Marco asked them to stay. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with a baby. Mats was in the guest bedroom and Mario was in Marco’s room, as he had decided to stay in living room with Sofie.

Near midnight, everyone was lying down. Mats was already asleep when he heard the crying coming from the room. She had to be kidding, he thought. He left the room and went up the ladder. Marco was walking from one side to another with Sofie, who was with the bottle in his mouth. Marco's eyes were bloodshot and almost closed.

Sofie finished eating and Marco lay on the couch, bent his knees and sat Sofie on top of his stomach, her back against his thigh. She didn’t seem to want to sleep.

"You're hopeless" Mats heard Marco say "I want to sleep, you know? Tomorrow I have training and then the national team. What do I do with you? "

Marco rubbed his eyes and Sofie laughed. Marco cannot help himself and laughed too. Nothing to laugh at the misery itself. He poked Sofie’s tummy and she laughed, putting his hand in her mouth then.

"Ok then. I'm with you, but you help me" Marco speak and lay Sofie on his chest. "For starters, bedtime is sacred"

Mats waited a bit until Marco sleep in and Sofie settles down a bit and went to the fridge and grabbed a glass of water. He left in on the table and took one of the blankets from the floor, covering Marco and Sofie. He knelt down and looked into the little girl’s eyes, that were already closing again.

"You heard your father. Better go to sleep, Mini Reus. God knows what we will do tomorrow "

He picked up his glass again and went up to his room. Tomorrow promised to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Im so so sorry. Next time will be better, ok? (I just can't write smut. God knows why. Or maybe God knows and he is the why)  
> Again, you can go to my tumblr for leaving prompts and stuff. And soooorry.


	5. Nothing Like a Day After Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mats was still following Mario, they both ran through the house, screaming, and calling each other’s mom fat.  
> "For God's sake, I thought I only had ONE child!" Marco shouted, while Sofie began to think it was more cool than the Whistle-Pig show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Here I am. Sorry guys, Im a bit busy this days. But I love this fanfic, and I will keep posting ;)

_11\. How to prepare an edible baby food_

Marco rubbed his eyebrows while looking for a recipe that he had all the ingredients. As they had training and he was a denial in the kitchen, he chose something easier, such as papaya. Listening to the sound of Sofie laughing at a stupid cartoon about a whistle-headed pig, he sat beside her and kneaded the baby food with a stupid plastic spoon that Cathy had bought. But he had to admit it was better than a fork.

Apparently the blog about dumb parents was right, because Sofie was delighted with the TV, and not even looked away. Marco was just trying to put the spoon in her mouth, because over and over that had music, she danced a little. Then the show ended and he had to deal with the fact that Sofie was much more interested in catching the food than actually eating it.

In this way, both ended full of papaya.

"Good morning Marco. Mini Marco..." Mats said yawning, with his hair like a nest of some pre-historic bird “What we have to eat? "

"Papaya?" Marco said offering a spoonful to Mats, who stared at him as if he had told for the hundredth time the Orlando Bloom’s joke "Okay then. There's food in the fridge "

Mats walked into the kitchen while Marco tried to make Sofie eat the rest. When he reached the point that even her forehead was orange, he decided it was time to stop, and ended up eating the rest. It was only papaya, anyway. Mats had to get creative since Marco had only some weird tropical fruits, juice boxes and cookies. He ended up eating just that (minus the fruit, they looked weird and was probably why Marco had them)

After finished eating, Mats went to the guest room to change clothes to go home. Mario went down in the moment the bell rang. Was the bakery’s guy with the breakfast that Marco had asked. Mario looked like he was in heaven.

Oh, pretzels.

"Hey, has anyone seen my... No..." Mats spoke staring Mario and his pretzels. "Why you don’t tell me you'd have pretzels ?!"

"You didn’t ask" Marco shrugged.

"I asked what we had to eat" Mats hissed.

"What had. Not what I would have"

Mats stared at him as if his elf eyes could see Marco’s soul, and then turned to Mario.

"My. Pretzels."

Mats ran to Mario who ran away screaming, clinging with his pretzels. Marco just sighed and changed the channel to search for the show with the stupid pig-whistle. When he finally found, he was looking for what to eat. They had cake and some nice bread, so set apart one little bit of everything.

Mats was still following Mario, they both ran through the house, screaming, and calling each other’s mom fat.

"For God's sake, I thought I only had ONE child!" Marco shouted, while Sofie began to think it was more cool than the Whistle-Pig show. When they came again, Marco pulled by their shirt.

"Hey, that's a foul!" Mats protested.

"Both. Sit at the table and eat quietly. And no more Pretzel!" Marco took the package from Mario’s, who pouted.

"But it was his fault, that Judas" Mats shrugged. Mario stared at him, mouth open, and then turned and hugged Marco pretending to sob.

"See what you did?" Marco patted Mario’s back "Apologize!"

"But I ..."

"Apologize. Right. Now"

"Sorry, Mario" Mats spoke and Mario, his back turned, smiled in victory.

"Great. Now a hug" they obeyed, Mario wiping the eye as if there were tears. Marco pointed to Mario "You can eat the pretzels" and then Mats "And you look for something else"

Mats snorted and grabbed something to eat. The three sat down at the table again (And Mats and Mario continued kicking each other’s feet under the table) and ate. Then Mario said goodbye and since both had training and was going to meet the next day, they put aside all that talk of "still early". Mats said goodbye shortly thereafter.

Marco was alone with a mess and an orange baby.

"Just you and me for the first time uh? Bath time" Marco lifted her until he realizes he has to take a shower too. He couldn’t let Sofie alone "Well, today the bathtub will be a pool"

And so it was. Marco wore swimming trunks and stepped into the tub with Sofie. Sofie laugh every time Marco threw water on her head, and Marco laughed doing weird hairstyles on Sofie's hair with shampoo. Marco wanted to stay there until he looks like a wrinkled old man, but must go for training. And didn’t have any idea what he would do with Sofie.

Klopp was cool, so then he decided to just take her and explain the situation. He wore a simple outfit, a pair of jeans, a Donald Duck shirt and a cap, and then it was time for Sofie. He gathered Sofie’s clothes. He ended up choosing a jumpsuit with a striped shirt underneath. After combed her hair all back and put on a converse shoe.

"I'll have to buy clothes for you" He said putting Sofie on top of the blankets in the living room and gathering his things for training, then putting some "supplies" in his sport bag, to not cause suspicion, no more than the own baby. Well, at least save his reputation.

He took the babysafe and fit Sofie inside. In the car, he put the babysafe on the car’s carpet, in the passenger seat, that seemed to be the safest place. Borussia Dortmund training center was no more than ten minutes away, and they ended up getting even faster, as traffic was very calm in the morning. He closed the windows and drived straight to the internal parking, been forced to ignore the fans outside.

He parked on the side of the Mats’ car and lifted Sofie in his lap. At front desk, he asked for Mats, who was already in the locker room. He decided to go there with Sofie anyway (but of course, getting there, made sure to cover her eyes). Everyone looked at him with a confused face, but when it comes to Marco, it was better never ask anything. Mats went talking with him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Mats spoke steering Marco out of the locker room.

"I had no one with whom to leave her! There's nobody who can help?" Marco said, looking around.

"I'll be right back. You try to don’t anything stupid" Marco obeyed.

Mats went to Klopp’s office and tried to make the most casual face possible.

"So coach, we have any player who will not train?" He asked.

"Why you want to know?" Jurgen asked, surprised.

"I'm the captain. I have to know how are my... Little bees" Mats shrugged.

"Just the usual, Marcel is still injuried, Kuba too. And Erik, who did us the favor of twisting his toe on the corner of the hotel's reception desk." Jurgen said, wiping the sweat from his forehead "And don’t call they little bees, is degrading "

"But any of them are actually here?" Mats said raising an eyebrow.

"All but Marcel, who is at home"

"Yes sir. All I needed to know" And left.

"I won’t say anything, just watch" He spoke organizing his notes.

Mats ran to Marco and they searched for Durm. They found him in the recreation room playing FIFA on the console.

"Hey, Erik. Can you do me a favor?" Marco said and Erik looked straight at the baby.

"Oh."

"I give you 50 euros" Marco said quickly.

"But I ..."

"100?"

"No, that is ..."

"150 and we don’t talk about it anymore"

"Ok!" Erik said and Marco handed him the baby and the bag" I was going to say that   I would look her for free, but since you want to pay..."

Mats had to drag Marco out or he could kick the console. And both went to the training. After an entire morning, they went to the shower and Marco take the opportunity to talk to Jurgen. It was easier than he thought.

"Then I discovered that I have a daughter," he said. Jurgen just stared at the ceiling and snorted.

"I could have opened a snack bar, but I decided to train football players. At what cost?" And he walked to his office.

Before he even arrive at the reception, Mats was already walking to him, red with anger.

"I give up from the Mini Marco" Mats crossed his arms.

"Why?"

Mats snorted, walked over Erikand tried to get Sofie, who grimaced and clung to Erik’s neck, who looked down a bit embarrassed. Marco laughed.

"C'mon, baby," He said stretching his arms to Sofie, who laughed and almost jumped on them. Mats muttered something about "like father, like daughter."

"Well, she got hungry so I gave the bottle, if it is okay," Erik said "And here didn’t have changer, but I managed, as I had to change the diaper twice, and I guess it’s better to buy a different moist towelett, she didn’t like the smell of this "

Mats and Marco just stared.

"What? I kind of babysitt the children of some of my friends. It's fun"

They both smiled as Grinch when he was an evil plan. Erik took a step back.

"Babysitter, er?" Marco said "Tell me Erik, are you going to do something now?"

The four returned to Marco’s house, where Erik was taking care of Sofie while Marco was going to do some shopping with Mats. All that Mats had bought was already ending. They bought in different markets to try to outwit anything. In the fifth market, they went to food shelf.

"Why not just take the one that comes ready?" Mats spoke grabbing a little pot.

"Because she may not like it. And I don’t trust things that comes ready" Marco crossed his arms.

"Uh, can I help?" An employee appeared, wondering at the fact that two footballers were looking for something in the kids shelf.

"Oh, we're just looking for the right food" Marco said.

"Why don’t you eat a bit? You're her father, must like the same things" Mats caught and placed the pot inside the basket.

"She being my daughter doesn’t mean we're exactly alike" Marco replied taking the pot away for the basket.

"Ahem..." The girl said scratching the freckles of the face "I can get a free sample. For now can look at the fruits "

Marco pointed to the employee in approval and looked at Mats, who rolled his eyes.

"Thanks" Marco said and walked out, followed by Mats. The girl with freckles then brought the free sample and handed it to Marco. They bought a few more things and went home.

When they opened the door, founded Erik alone, watching TV, and before they even ask, he pointed to the stairs, and Marco went up to find his room full of bags, boxes and Cathy sitting between them, dressing Sofie like a doll.

"Uh, excuse me?" Marco said, and Cathy looked at him.

"Well, I took the liberty to buy some things for her" Cathy shrugged and showed some dress, skirts, pants, pajamas, shoes ... She had thought in everything. Mats appeared in the doorway.

"You bought it with your money, right?" He asked pointing to the bags.

"Obviously not. You're his friend, not me" She laughed and looked like Sofie was wearing a dress that looked like a tutu. Mats had to fight to close the mouth.

"No worry, I paid it... Half, or something," Marco said slapping Mats’ shoulder, who decided to go down and annoy Erik. Chill out.

Marco came in and helped Cathy to see some cool clothes.

Later, the girl with freckles came home, already turning the phone. She was missing her internet. She then opened the messages and tried to contact her friend, who worked as an intern in the city newspaper.

_Me: I think I found your promotion_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Same thing, tumblr blablabla. I will leave you with this video (in facebook) that describes Marco and Sofie perfectly.   
> [ Video ](https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=524185924358511)


	6. Little Predator (And her three teams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you have to eat everything, little predator? Uh?" She looked at Marco’s hands. What would it feel to bite them? It would be great to try. Marco shouted male-well, like rainbows and glitter "Hey, hey, little carnivorous"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I had to study for some tests, but anyway... See you guys in the end :*

Marco hung up the phone, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, and lay on his side on the blanket on the floor of the living room. It was four thirty in the morning, but Sofie had decided it was time to be awake and Marco knew this would happening, so whenever Sofie slept, it was his time to sleep too. She was sitting in the middle of the blanket, holding the rattle that Marco had bought in an unknow market in Dortmund.

He was still tired from the previous day. They had to go almost all markets and groceries in Dortmund. Whenever they were recognized, they pretended to buy some crap and went away (so the refrigerator was full of crap). Sofie analyzed the toy, she rocked, laughed and then threw on the floor. After that, pouted to Marco to pick up and she repeated the process.

Marco didn’t care about that. Mind the fact that she wanted to put everything in their mouths. From the new rattle, to the bear and Marco’s tennis, that he had to leave in the room, under the bed. But everything seemed to get dirty by rolling on the floor. He moved closer to Sofie.

"Why do you have to eat everything, little predator? Uh?" She looked at Marco’s hands. What would it feel to bite them? It would be great to try. Marco shouted male-well, like rainbows and glitter "Hey, hey, little carnivorous"

Marco managed to get rid of the gum of the mini-predator. He went to his room to prepare everything for the four days we spend with nationalmannschaft. He had finished talking with Joachim Löw, who promised to talk about Marco’s situation with Jurgen, since he didn’t know what to say.

Marco stood on tiptoe to reach the small suitcase, on top of the wardrobe. He didn’t use it a long time ago. He opened the two bags and threw his clothes, then the Sofie, trying to pack everything. Later took advantage of the moment that Sofie was concentrated on TV for bathing and dressing. Next up was Sofie. In about an hour, both were ready.

It was a long journey since Marco didn’t want to go by plane (and Munich was that kind of town too far to drive and too close to the airplane). Sofie slept most of the trip, and when she was awake, she was putting everything in her mouth. She kept quiet, since Marco would not touch her victims.

They didn’t stop during the trip. Partly because Marco didn’t want to face the outside world and partly because he had the previous day's crap to eat. When they arrived, had to again ignore people outside. Well, it was for a good cause. Then he would find a way to reward.

He drove to the internal parking lot of Bayern Munich’s training center and held his discontent, never seemed quite right to be there. It was the first training he was there, even in his time with the nationalmannschaft. He remembered when he and Mats heard they were going to train there.

Kevin, Roman, Marco and Mats had agreed to observe the surroundings, for future reference. They had invited Erik to join the "gang", but he said he had other things to do (Kevin had the theory that his mother had warned to not mingle with them). Marco left the car, put the small suitcase on the large, put Sofie in the arms and balanced the suitcaseon wheels. He heard the sound of something falling and turned to look, but the parking lot was empty, so he just figured it was his paranoia speaking.

At the gate that connected the parking lot with the training center, Mario was already waiting for him. Before Marco could step on the white brick, Mario was already reaching out to get Sofie, who went, despite being a bit tired.

"I have a surprise for you! Bring her back after” Mario said, and before Marco could say anything, he was gone. Marco sighed and went to find his teammates.

The team was still very defalcated, since Bastian, Andre, Sami and Benni couldn’t play. Plus the fact that Per, Philipp and Miro have retired, the team had a strange air. Instead, they had the newbies. Christoph, Julian, Erik and Sebastian, who had gone to to the World Cup to fill some vacancies. Some called them the "Baby Gang". Marco preferred "Benchwarmers", but recently they started to play, then Marco was trying to think of something better.

Most were still arriving, parading through the lobby to the mannschaft’s site. Marco joined those who were already in place. Podolski was taking some selfies, Thomas was messing with something that looked like a remote control, using a screwdriver. Hum. Better keep an eye on him.

Erik had joined the “Baby Gang", where Julian was playing in what looked like a portable video game, Sabastian was watching and Christoph was looking around, as if he didn’t know very well where the hell he was. The others were scattered around minding your own business. Manuel read a script of some stupid commercial (the way he licked his lips, was probably a Nutella one), Toni was watching something on his mobile (who happened to have Real Madrid’s logo, like his shirt, backpack and jacket).

Marco has raising his hand when Mats came stomping (using his Panda shirt - Jesus...). He stopped in front of Marco and held him by the shoulders.

"Why did you leave the Squirrel buy that trash ?! Will you leave us too? Don’t you love me anymore?" Mats spoke shaking his friend (and suddenly, everyone watched the soap opera). Marco grabbed Mats’ shoulders to make him stop.

"What the hell happened?"

So that he closed his mouth, Mario appeared with Sofie. Who wore a mini Bayern jersey. Oh ...

"I brought one with Sunny written. You said I could! "

"And you asked me?" Mats said crossing his arms.

"And now you're her mother?" Mario replied.

"No, but ..."

Before it was over in blood, Marco went and got Sofie back.

"Both. Lost the privilege" Marco said pointing to the them, who looked with a grimace to each other. The three (and a half) had forgotten that they had an "audience".

"Excuse me asking" Manu stood up, placing the script in the chair" What a baby is doing here?"

As friends are everything in life, Mats and Mario just pointed to Marco and moved away. Seemed to have a spotlight  on his head.

"Well ..." Marco began, but Kevin was faster.

"And why she is being maltreated? Child’s abuse is a crime" he said pointing to her jersey. Great, Marco thought, now the most part of the room looked strange to him and the small group of Bayern looked at Kevin. Before the fight part (the cool part), Jodi arrived and requested that the players to follow him.

They entered the auditorium, almost all looking weird to Marco (Christoph was more focused on something in Manu’s back). Marco sat down and put Sofie in his lap. She yawned and laid her head on Marco’s arm, who adjusted to make it more comfortable.

Mario went to sit next to Marco, but Mats went in front and pushed him to the chair beside. Marco snorted and ignored the two who were kicking the feet of each other.

"Good morning everyone" Jodi began "Today we have a lot to talk then anything interru ..." Julian raised his hand. Such a nerd "What is it, Julian?"

"Why we have a baby here?" He pointed to Marco who was very focused looking at the details of Sofie’s shirt.

"Thanks for the constructive interruption" Jodi said and indicated that Marco speak.

"She is my daughter. Everything you need to know" He said looking at the ground.

Apparently, that was not all they needed to know because questions came from everywhere.

 "Why didn’t you tell us?" "Who's the mother?" "You adopted her with Mats?" "It was with Mario you idiot!" "Reummels!" "Gotzeus!" "Why is she with a Bayern jersey after all!" "Poor child..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP” Mats screamed, which made Sofie wake up and start crying.

"Congratulations, Einstein" Mario said, and others nodded. Jodi just snorted and sat in his chair.

"You were making noise before! And in my opinion, it is Mario’s fault" Mats said throwing his hair back.

"Why it’s mine?" Mario said raising her eyebrows.

"You did she wear that. It is painful "

"Listen here..."

"Shut up!" Marco rolled his eyes and put the pacifier in Sofie’s mouth, turning her so that she would support the whole weight against Marco’s sternum. The noise stopped and all found it more convenient to listen to Jodi, who was massaging his temples. Well, they could discover the story later.

Jodi talked about the importance of the match, trying hard not to put pressure on the players’ shoulders, but putting anyway. He finished after half an hour, instructing everyone to were soon to shower, get ready for the training. How Durm still couldn’t train with others (just would play against Ireland), Sofie stayed with him.

The training was normal. Up to a certain point. They warmed up, did some stretching and then went to train with the ball, one side against another. Marco was feeling great. The feeling of adrenaline in the blood was so common to his body, leaving his interior warm. He felt completely alive. Something strange, to who sees football as just a bunch of people chasing a ball.

But it was in the shot training that everything was more fun. Lukas positioned to head and Jodi took the remote control of the machine that threw the balls. That wasn’t the control that was with Thomas? Jogi pressed the button again, but nothing happened.

"Try to press the fast shot, coach. Maybe it needs a boost more!" Thomas said with a smile. Marco's eyes widened.

Almost in slow motion, Jogi pressed the button and Marco dropped to the floor. The balls came out of the machine. Ballons, full of water. Or Marco hoped it was water. No one were left dry. Were the balloons were the bottles of water that started a battlefield.

The joke didn’t last five minutes, when a cold wind blew and made all tremble at the grassroots. At least Marco wasn’t wet. Well, not quite. Jodi laughed a little and told everyone to take a hot shower, they would train some more. And that Thomas would fix everything after training.

At the exit of the locker room, Marco sat waiting everyone come out, for then go eat. Mario came and sat next to Marco.

"I forgot something" Mario spoke, taking a little box of his bag  "I would deliver before, but the Mats is a pain in the ass"

Marco opened the box and took another mini jersey. This time, it was a mannschaft on. He unfolded it and looked back. It had the number 21 and the name "Papa" on the top.

"Don’t you think no one will suspect?" Marco said arching an eyebrow, without hiding his smile.

"No. Will have a lot of people in the stadium, no one will notice "

"Ah ... Thank you, Sunny," Marco said hugging Mario.

"What gay ..." Mats spoke, as always cutting the momment.

"You say it because you miss Benni" Mario rolled his eyes.

"Don’t talk about who is not here" Mats said crossing his arms.

"Anyway.What are you doing today, Marco?" Mario said.

"I don’t know yet ..."

"I called Cathy to watch the game. She said she would stay with her” Mats said "You're welcome"

"One less problem then"

The team was organized to eat (Marco juggling to get Sofie eat too), yet at Bayern’s training center and then went to the Hotel. Cathy came with all her energy (yes, it was a joke) to get Sofie.

In the tunnel, everyone shook hands and was the first that Marco saw Lewi in times.

In the game, everything was fine. Until the time it was bad. Poland’s first goal. And Lewi didn’t seem quite so friendly, since he had tried to break Christoph in two and fouled on Marco. Marco put the ball in the corner of the goal. Germany lost many other opportunities, which wasn’t forgiven by the universe. After 88 minutes, Poland made the second, and ended the game.

They were so busted.

Jodi, Marco and Manu went to the press after the game. Nobody asked many questions in particular. The impact of the game in the future, what would be the next move, if there was a clear mistake, and things like that. After the basic questions a journalist raised.

"Heather Riekel from Bunte magazine. We know that this game was very special for you, Marco Reus, your return after a second injury to the Nationalmannschaft and other things. But how you managed time to be ready for this being a single parent? Do you think this hampered your performance?" she asked with a plastic smile.

Marco had to swallow his heart that threatened to leave through the mouth.

"Excuse me?" Marco blinked, feeling the burning eye by sweat from the forehead.

"How did you find time to take care of your daughter and prepare youself for the game? Your teammates helped?" Marco stared at the reporter, she smiled victoriously "Herr Reus, we have here all the pictures to..."

"The press is over. Nothing to discuss the private life of anyone" Jodi said and Manuel stood up and left, taking Marco's shoulders. He didn’t stop to face the journalist, who held the photos as a trophy. Photos from Dortmund, the travel to Munich, in the parking lot and Sofie in the crowd, the name “Papa” and the number 21 on her shirt.

The journalist was taken away, but the damage she caused, remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, We will have some troubles in paradise. Nothing serious. Not now.   
> How I see you guys have no interest to comment, I have two questions (answer here or my tumblr). Number one, your favourite ship. Gotzeus? Seriker? Neumer? Hömmels? Let me know!   
> And the other question is who you think that have to appear more (or for the first time).   
> Any questions go to my tumblr, or twitter (new) @imkramering


	7. Keep Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could have answered differently, could have lied, but instead, he had panicked. Such player, very fast, much thinking.  
> And Manu basically carring him outside worsened the situation. He felt the anger bubbling inside him. That stupid super nourished duck had ruined everything. EVERYTHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SO SORRY, I just had a creative block. Then I went outside, ate chocolate cake and saw Pacific Rim. That helps, I swear. So... I hope you guys like it!  
> ~I also want to explain something: this fic doesnt follow the events of real life, like dates, places, results. Because of reasons~

Manu was still holding his shoulders, and was the only thing keeping him standing. He could have answered differently, could have lied, but instead, he had panicked. Great player, how fast thinking. Well, Jodi ending the interview and Manu basically carring him outside worsened the situation.

He felt the anger bubbling inside him. That stupid super nourished duck had ruined everything. EVERYTHING. He dropped Manu with a sudden movement, his elbow almost hitting the goalie’s face.

"What's wrong with you?" Manu asked offended. Despite being noticeably smaller than the goalkeeper, Marco’s anger made him feel bigger.

"With me? With me? I could have fixed everything, but you just got me out, like I was in shock!"

"You were! I could have left you over there two hours, you won’t be able to say a syllable" Manu said, emphasizing with his hands. The whole team was gathered around them, speechless.

"I could! I could have fixed everything! Now they will take her away from me! They will take her away!" Marco shouted, the thought flooding his brain, leaving him blind.

Mario came running, pushing Lukas and Julian away and hugged Marco, guiding him away. Manuel sent all players prepare to go - the "show" was over - still a little upset.

Marco couldn’t hold back the tears. He was gasping for air and sobbing, not thinking clearly. He whimpered softly:

"They will take her from me, will take her away '

"They will not. They can’t" Mario spoke without knowing who would be 'them'. Marco seemed to calm down very slowly "You know they cannot"

"I can’t keep this up, every game, every training is a juggling act, I can’t, and she doesn’t deserve it." He gasped again, beginning to feel his thoughts lighten again.

"You'll find a way. Mats and I'll help. Your parents may also, after a while, everything is organized" Mario had to stop talking because Marco was no longer paying attention. His parents. It was live. They were seeing.

Before Marco could have another attack, Mats arrived with Sofie in his lap as if the baby was something illegal, hiding her face from all cameras. She was sleepy and completely out of the whole mess that had formed around her. Marco wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve and took Sofie, hugging she hard against his chest.

"I love those father and daughter moments, but we have to go" Mats spoke pushing the shoulder of both Mario and Marco, to walk to the bus faster. Cathy handed their luggage and gave a quick peck on Mats. She smiled at Sofie, what appeared to be an improvement, but then threw her hair back and left.

Marco looked through the door. Had a considerable number of reporters. Mats looked with concern at his friend, who exchanged the support from one foot to the other and then looked at the ceiling. He would not surrender. Talk about him, but not about Sofie. He searched in Sofie’s bag by a blanket and covered the baby, hiding his face and her jersey.

He took a deep breath, adjusted the bag’s strap and left. Mats and Mario were behind.

Some reporters seemed to be afraid to take the photo, but it didn’t last ten seconds. Soon, Marco saw dozens of flashes and covered Sofie’s eyes.

Mats had a better idea to take the photographers’ attencion. He looked at Mario.

"Excuse me, is to help Marco" And he hooked his leg in Mario’s, who lost his balance and fell to the ground, which obviously take the attention "fake a foul"

Mats whispered and Mario was quick, rolling on the ground holding his leg while Mats laughed and Marco was already far away. When he got on the bus, Mats pulled the hand up Mario, who pushed him and went to the bus. Mats laughed as if it had all been a joke. And it had.

When they boarded the bus, Marco coundn’t hold his laughter.

"Oh my God, what was that back there?" He leaned Sofie against his chest and covered her with a blanket.

"Improvise" Mats spoke and sat over the window, by Marco’s side.

"You could have warned me before" said Mario massaging his thigh, sitting at Marco’s side.

"But that is not what improvise means, genius" Mats spoke grabbing his phone and headphones.

The bus arrived at the airport, but the plane had some problems and everyone had to wait a few minutes in a private room. Jodi approached to Marco, who was standing, leaning against the wall,  his arm aching from holding Sofie. Marco saw the coach approaching and swallowed dryly.

"So. You’re okay?" He said with a concerned look.

"More or less" Marco said laughing a little, to end with the tension.

"So. Tell you what. I got a flight to Dortmund, now. You and she. You go to your parents' house, organizes and come the next day for Gelsenkirchen" Jodi said fast, not giving Marco the chance to complain about something.

Marco saw no other way, after all if only those two games had been a mess to find someone to stay with Sofie, he couldn’t stand much longer. He just nodded and gathered his things. He gave a quick goodbye to Mario and Mats, but they were too busy discussing who would take the blame in the incident.

Jodi seemed to have everything organized for the trip, because he already had a plane ready to go and had a special chair for Sofie inside. Marco received some bright smiles, which have become a grimace of confusion to see him with a baby, so no one bothered him. He arrived in Dortmund and hailed a taxi. His car was in Munich, apparently.

Along the way, Mario called home. Who was his mother answered. So she said "hi"

"It’s Marco. I'm going home" He spoke a little too tense.

"Okay, sweetie," she said and Marco hung before his mother could yell at him, or call him anything else cute.

It was almost midnight, and most of the houses was completely dark. There fore, only one window was lighted. He scratched his eyebrows nervously. The taxi stopped in front of the door of the house and Marco took a deep breath, wrapping the scarf again around the neck and put the hat on Sofie’s head, who insisted on taking it away.

He didn’t feel like the "world famous footballer all powerful Marco Reus." He felt like Marco James, the boy who had come home after being suspended from school for having "accidentally" hit the ball on the head of a boy who said he could never play in a real club.

Sofie had woken at taxi and was very grumpy. Everything seemed too strange. Not to mention that his father insisted on taking her hand from her mouth. She tried to say "I do what I want", but it came out as a baby mumble, and Marco rocked her a bit. Okay, Dad, you won this.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Melanie opened, still in pajamas and an overcoat, and smirked.

"The good son returns home. And with company" Melanie smiled and looked Sofie demonstrating his deep interest in auntie by eating her own hand "I think you better go inside. It can start snowing or something"

Marco smiled and nodded into the house. Nothing had changed. What was good, he was tired of change. Manuela Reus appeared as soon as Marco went and hugged his son by the neck.

"Hey mom" He said, relaxing a little.

"Hi baby" She smiled, pulling away and looking away to the girl "And who is this?"

Who wants to know, Sofie thought with a grimace. It was too late for that. She looked at her father and tried to say "Papa, who is this person? Let's bedtime so I can not let you sleep. UHH!" She could no longer bear try to speak, and leave those baby mumbles. It was frustrating.

"Well, Sofie, this is the Oma Manuela" Marco said, smiling, but Sofie saw nothing funny.

"She looks like you" She laughed running his fingers Sofie's hair. She laughed and looked at Marco, speaking through her teeth "But you're still in trouble"

Marco grimaced. He thought that Sofie’s cuteness could help but Manuela seemed to be immune. Sofie looked at his father. Oh, there is the funny thing.

"Good night, Marco. Good night, Süße" And went to her room. His mother looked tired, and rightly so. Marco sighed and went to the bedroom upstairs, his bedroom.

His mother never fussed much in Marco’s bedroom, Marco neither. It was the same since he had left for Gladbach. A single bed, a lamp on the bedside table, a wall full of posters of football and basketball, which only served to remind him that he was horrible playing basketball. Melanie had placed Marco and Sofie’s in the bedroom and everyone had already gone to sleep, but Sofie gave no sign of sleep.

He left her on top of a large ball pillow (his aunt had bought and he couldn’t say no) and put on pajamas, then wearing Sofie, with a short break for diaper reasons. He picked up the ready bottle, in the thermal bag and sat on the bed, just under the window. He loved that window. The front house was low and he could see the Dortmund’s silhouette, getting darker and darker, with only the streetlights’s glow. He sat the little girl on his lap and put the bottle in her mouth, Sofie calming down more and more.

Everything seemed fine, although it was just the eye of the hurricane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I little bit of Gotzeus, and now the questions for comments and tumblr asks:  
> -> Is there anyone else who you could ship with Marco? (is for another fic XD I need a love triangle)  
> Also, send me prompts for fluffy/against/romantic fics. I want to do one fic just with minifics about Gotzeus! Because of reasons.  
> Well, leave kudos, comments, stuff like this. And thank you if you already done this. <3 love ya!


	8. A Day With The Reus Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sing a song, something"  
> All the songs seemed to have escaped from Marco’s mind suddenly. But then ...  
> "Hey I just meet you, and this is crazy... Uh... But here's my number, so call me maybe?"  
> "For God's sake, Marco, dont you have nothing better to sing? Now I'm going to cry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here i am. With my shitty dates. The genius here spilled water on the keyboard and now has some keys failing, and my father said that just gives me another computer on my birthday. Next year. Congratulations to all involved.  
> Well, hope you enjoy. See you guys at the end!

Marco woke up with a bite on the hand.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, focusing on a blonde little head, her two green eyes staring at Marco’s hand, concentrated in bite it.

"OI!" Marco took his hand with a little effort which didn’t made Sofie happy. She looked at him, now whining, and his eyes widened. Oh no, not again. He jumped out of the bed and took Sofie on his lap, rocking her and trying to see what had gone wrong "Shh what is itbaby? Shh..."

When Marco heard the sound of a slamming door, he panicked and covered Sofie’s mouth with his hand, he wouldn’t look like he have lost the control of the situation. But then, Sofie started crying very loud, which left Marco surprised. He didn’t think that her little throat had so much power. He rested her head on his shoulder and tried to whisper a few words to calm her down. But, for God’s sake, she was a baby, she didn’t understand anything.

Melanie's room was next to his, and apparently the door noise was from there. Melanie appeared in the door crack, her eyes small of sleep.

"Marco, I love you and all, love my niece, but please, can you?" Marcus looked at her helplessly "Sing a song, something"

She came and sat on the ball pillow (Marco had to throw it out sometime). All the songs seemed to have escaped from Marco’s mind suddenly. But then ...

"Hey I just meet you, and this is crazy... Uh... But here's my number, so call me maybe?" Melanie rolled her eyes so much that for a moment looked like they were going to fall. Every Christmas the father asked the same thing, Karaoke, and since Carly Rae Jepsen - screw her - had released this song, Marco seemed only know it. "It's hard to look right, at you baaaabeh, but here's my number, so call me maybe?"

"For God's sake, Marco, dont you have nothing better to sing? Now I'm going to cry!"

"Do you have any idea?"

"Your daughter, not mine, mate. And I don’t even know her name"

"Sofie"

"Ugh, who chose?" She grimaced. Marco was getting impatient.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It's a kind of stupid name, reminds me of a stupid book I read in school "

"Oh, forgive me," Marco said with a smile of sarcasm and then said out loud, "I didn’t want her to stole your the title of MOST STUPID NAME OF THE FAMILY"

Melanie stood up and slapped the back of Marco’s head and he would retaliate when they heard a laugh. Sofie had stopped crying and was laughing hard. Melanie looked at Marco and then at Sofie and gave him another slap.

"Ouch!" Marco said. Sofie laugh again.

"I like her..." Melanie smiled proudly. Marco snorted, pointed to the door and Melanio came out laughing.

Marco left the room and went into the bathroom with Sofie, sat her on the edge of the sink, splashing water on her face, who grimaced and whimpered. Marco put his arm around Sofie and splashed water on his own face. He laid the girl almost entirely in the sink and parted her lips with his fingers, looking at his gums.

"Ouch, that must hurt" He said as he watched the little white line that formed. The tooth breaking through the gums. He rubbed the sore gums and she closed her eyes, hissing his throat "Now let's take a shower, yes? You go first and play with your Auntie"

Marco filled the tub and took off her clothes and diaper, putting her in the corner of the tub, in the shallow water. Sofie loved water. Marco washed her hair and soaped, while she hit the water, trying to hold it and stared in wonder at the ripples.

"Here we go" Marco said Sofie and took the tub wrapping her in a towel and leading to the bedroom.

When he walked down the hallway, his mother was leaving the room. She looked at Marco, who had not noticed her and smiled, leaning on the railing of the staircase. She followed Marco’s movements with the eyes. He laid Sofie on his bed, muttering some music and was dancing, moving his head and feet. He put a diaper on her, shorts and a shirt of Woody Woodpecker. Very funny, Cathy.

He dribbled scent on hands and spent in Sofie’s arms and neck and then pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek and saying something that Manuela didn’t listen. Marco turned, still swaying a little and stopped when he saw his mother who was trying to not laugh.

"How long..."

"You never failed to do so. Always dancing" She started to laugh. Marco turned red.

"Anyway... You can stay with her while I take a shower?" Marco handed Sofie and her teddy.

"So when you're alone, you don’t take a bath?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! I mean… We... like... Pool Party"

"I don’t where you get it from" Manuela said and started laughing again while Marco marched to his room.

He had already showered and dressed when he heard his mother call from downstairs. He ran his finger through his hair, throwing everything back, grabbed a bottle from Sofie’s bag and went down. Before he could do anything, he felt a hug in the legs.

"Hey, Champ!" He said, leaning down to hug Nico, who took the pacifier and smiled.

"Hi!" He said shaking up the legs. Yvonne appeared behind.

"Welcome to the club!" She said giving a bear hug the younger brother "Only remains the misfit there"

"Hey!" Melanie said, entering the room with Sofie in her lap and sat on the living room floor.

"Just working with truths" Yvonne chuckled.

Marco bent down to talk to Nico, who was concentrating on his disney’s watch.

"Hey, want to meet your cousin?" He asked and Nico tried to answer, but was with the pacifier in his mouth and yes was more like a ‘yesh’. Marco stared. "I didn’t understand..."

"Yes!" Nico took the pacifier and spoke. Marco grabbed Nico's hand and guided him to Melanie.

"Nico this is Sofie, Sofie this is Nico" Marco presented

Sofie didn’t react. Nico rather advanced in the little one, hugging and kissing her cheek for a long time. Sofie protested, looking at his father urgently trying to say "Papa, for God's sake, we have a creature attacking me here! A little help?" But Marco came out to speak with Yvonne and preparing Sofie’s food "Traitor. I’m surrounded by them"

Yvonne sat down with Marco and Manuela in the kitchen. Marco was soon preparing Sofie’s milk .

"Well, we're still waiting for your explanation, Marcinho..." Manuela said, leaving the smirk. Yvonne agreed.

Mark cleared his throat and asked them to wait, going to the living room and handed the bottle to Melanie. Nico was still too excited with Sofie, and she desperately hoping to find an escape route. Marco returned to the kitchen and sat down. Yvonne took a journal from her bag and throw heavily on the table.

It was the last edition of the magazine Bunte. On the cover "MARCO AND THE NEW REUS - A MYSTERY IN DORTMUND" and a great photo of the two at the exit of the stadium last night. Marco covering her face with the blanket, his face in a grimace of displeasure and his two friends, Mats and Mario, whispering behind.

He didn’t want to read the magazine. He got sick with the little he had seen. But needed to know how to dodge questions, then keep it. Marco sighed and crossed his arms. Yvonne and Manuela looked at him expecting the story. And he decided to summarize everything.

"It was at her birthday party..."

"Her?" Yvonne nodded.

"Carolin" Marco said. Both snorted again. "So. I had been drinking a bit and asked her to take me home and we talked, we agreed that we were perfect for each other had to marry, like immediately. Kinda happened because we were very happy, but she had to be voluntary to take water for Africans, so here we are "

"Marco" Manuela looked certain to grab her boots and throw it on her son's head "Why I don’t believe a word?"

"Because it's all a lie... Just add shame and the fact that I have no idea where is Carolin and why was he sent to me Sofie with suitcase and paperwork ready. And there was a note saying it was my fault, but it wasn’t! "Marco had even forgotten the no. Why the hell it was his fault?

"Now we believe in you" Manuela hugged Marco. Yvonne smiled.

"When you need, you can leave Sofie at my home. When I'm not at home, Nico's nanny is" She said hugging both.

Marco felt his body relax. After all, the whole story of 'I will NOT take care of nobody's child' was to scare him, and discourages him. What had worked somehow. But they didn’t they would turn their backs on him.

Marco spent the rest of the day with his parents, playing with Nico and taking care of Sofie, getting advice form his sisters and mother. He still had to explain to his father, who arrived late, but all was well. By night, he said goodbye to everyone and took a taxi to the airport and from there he would go to Gelsenkirchen. He felt sad, far away from Sofie for the first time since their first meeting, but it was the only way.

On the plane, he was reading the Bunte magazine, impressed with how many crackpot theories they had created about Sofie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE READERS. READ THIS  
> So, Apparently the fic should start today, since the match against Bayern yesterday *sniff*. All dates are a mess. But there's a reason.  
> It's a bad soap opera. Must be bad.  
> That is, the plot will seem more and more like a Mexican soap opera.  
> So don't be surprised.  
> .  
> Well, in the comments, tell scenes that you'd like to see more. More Marco and Sofie? More Sofie with teammates? More Marco and Mario? Give ideas, this is for you!


	9. We Are Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will. Until then" Marco said closing the computer and banging on the bathroom door "You better wear comfortable clothes, Sunny, we're leaving! "  
> "DON’T YOU DARE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, the worst writer to update of the entire planet! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS  
> I finally know what to write, uhuuuum!   
> Will be a lot of angst, but with a lot of funny scenes so you can laugh and cry at the same time.   
> Don't worry, cause in the end, is a bad story

Marco jumped into bed and pulled the computer closer. Mario was so tired, he just fell heavily on his bed without even take off his shoes, just bowed into a ball and it was so. 'Honestly...' Marco thought and threw the pillow on Marco, that whimpered and opened his eyes, staring at Marco.

"Stand up, asshole. Go take a shower" Marco said laughing.

"I hate you, you know?" Mario said rolling out of bed and falling on the soft carpet, staring at the ceiling as though he wouldn’t get out of there until the 2018 World Cup. Marco poked his cheek with his toe.

"Obviously not. Now go take a shower, you stink"

"Your foot stinks" Mario pulled Marco’s with a slap and crawled to the bathroom.

"Try not to choke on your laziness!"

"Try not to choke on your stupidity!" Mario yelled back and slammed the door.

Marco laughed and turned on the computer, opening Skype and clicking on Melanie. In a few seconds, Melanie's face appeared on the screen with the usual expression of who was looking at the next target. Marco wondered if she wore that expression with someone besides him. She snorted and put Sofie in her lap.

She looked like she had been crying for a long time. Both.

"What happened?" Marco asked, concerned.

"Simple. The person project here don’t want to sleep. Or eat. Neither do anything except annoys everyone" Melanie said trying to calm Sofie, who was still crying, and pulled her hair back "You are aware that I hate you, right?"

"Yes... Put her in the camera" Marco said and Melanie raised Sofie "Hey, liebe"

Marco waved and Sofie touched the screen, with a pout. Apparently she realized that this wasn’t enough, then started crying again and Melanie looked like she would start too.

"Okay, look... I'm going there" Marco said.

"Yeah crazy? You won’t travel alone now!" Melanie said although she wanted Marco came the minute, even if it meant taking a shortcut through hell.

"I... I'm going with Mario" Marco was already thinking of a way to convince Mario

"Right then" Melanie said, stroking Sofie’s "But come quick"

"I will. Until then" Marco said closing the computer and banging on the bathroom door "You better wear comfortable clothes, Sunny, we're leaving! "

"DON’T YOU DARE"

"Come on! I'm already buying the tickets. Marco said picking up the phone and looking on the internet for the airport Gelsenkirchen number. He dialed and held the phone between the cheek and shoulder, running across the room and gathering his things.

Mario just got out of the shower and jumped into the boxers and sweatpants and wore a long-sleeved shirt over, seemed ready to sleep, but anyway... He left the bathroom and took a comb.

"Sunny, I got a flight in half an hour, but in the middle class"

"No... Middle class no..."

"If you want comfort, stay in the hotel" Marco said taking Mario’s suitcase and throwing in his arms.

"I'd love to!"

"Not gonna happen" Marco said opening the door and calling Jodi.

Inside the taxi, they disguised themselves. Mario wrapped a scarf around the neck and Marco put a beanie and turtleneck coat. The taxi driver gave them some strange looks in the rearview mirror, but didn’t comment. They were not unrecognizable, but maybe the other passengers were so sleepy as them and don’t even notice.

And really didn’t notice. Half of them were asleep and the other half was watching a movie. The stewardess just walked from one side to the other with the nose up and chewing gum while throwing peanut bags everywhere. The middle class seemed a lot... uninteresting.

The first thing that Mario has to get on the plane was curl into a ball and cover with blanket. The plane had barely stabilized in the sky when Mario was snoring next to Marco, who was left alone with their own thoughts. In the end, he just watch a movie about a talking raccoon with a machine gun.

The flight didn’t take almost nothing to Mario displeasure and Marco had to practically drag him everywhere, because although he was awake, wasn’t that much. He just kept grumbling and whining, saying something about his hair doesn’t looking presentable to the public. Marco would love to say that no one give a flying fuck about it, but apparently this would be "rude".

They took Marco's car at the airport parking and Mario didn’t say anything, just put his suitcase in the trunk and lay down in the back seat of the car, with the same blanket. Marco put the safety belt over him and looked for the shortest way to his parents house.

After all, he was so very tired. He hadn’t slept since the game and now felt the weight of it. His eyelids were heavy, but he didn’t think to stop. He just needed to get Sofie and he could sleep in peace.

He almost fell asleep on the wheel a few times, but the alarm that the car did at every turn, kept him awake. They arrived shortly after midnight and Melanie was waiting for them at the door. Marco was anchored in the doorway to keep from falling sleep and Mario was almost drooling on his shoulder. Melanie was wearing crumpled pajamas with a face that would make Osama bin Laden piss himself.

"Want to swap babies?" Marco said in a choked voice and pointed to Mario with his head. Melanie didn’t speak nothing until she heard a cry coming from inside of the house.

"I didn’t made none. You take care of both" Melanie said getting at home "I'll be in my room sleeping "

"Okay..." Marco waited her get out of sight and patted Mario cheek "Hey man. We are here. I'll get you a bed... and food "

"Okay, okay. I’m awake"Mario said ltrying to stand up and then holding the wall to keep himself from falling.

Marco went to the living room to find Sofie lying on the pad on top of a blanket, watching a stupid cartoon that seemed to be made to make babies sleep, but wasn’t working very well. She was sobbing, only in her diapers, with a hissing hair and runny nose. Great nanny.

Once Sofie saw Marco, she began to cry louder and stretch the arms. Marco lifted her into his arms and she buried her face in Marco's neck, rubbing his nose dirty in it. Gradually, the cry became a sob and Marco stroked her back.

"I didn’t want that shirt anyway. And I missed you too, baby girl"

He turned his back and walked to his room when he remembered of Mario, who was snoring on the photos table. He pulled down his arm and was leading his two babies to sleep at last.

Marco left Mario sleep in his bed and snuggled on the rug with Sofie. After a bath and wear warm pajamas, both were ready to sleep. What didn’t took so long for Sofie, who was happy with a familiar scent.

Marco was still waiting for sleep to come when his phone rang, an unknown number

"Hello?" He said hoarsely.

"Marco?" The woman's voice was familiar, but it seemed strange somehow.

"Yes..."

"Don’t try to hide. I still want her back "

And hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and now i'm: kramering.tumblr.com  
> THANK YOU GUYS, LOVE Y'ALL

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fanfiction in english, so english mistakes are not really my fault. I really hope you guys like that.  
> You can find me in my tumblr, im-bad-wolf.  
> And thanks to jesesmorata and my friend Natalia, who are the ones that read it first.


End file.
